The present invention relates to actuators and positioners for transducers in disk files.
Disk files are well established fast-access-memory units in the computer art. These disk files include large or small disks of a hard or flexible configuration. Magnetic transducers are to be positioned in relation to the disk's surface for interaction therewith. This positioning requires generally a radial displacement, movement, and positioning in relation to the spinning disk. Transducer actuators and positioners are constructed in several varieties. An earlier version includes a stepping motor. A later development has concentrated upon voice coil motors; a new development includes a split band in conjunction with a stepping motor. All of these types of positioners have performed well in the art and are well established accordingly. They are, however, more or less expensive and/or heavy, requiring significant power, and have limitations with respect to speed versus accuracy of positioning.